Annoying
by Drag0nshr1ne
Summary: Flora was told to keep an eye on Dark Pit (which she calls Darky now), but she thinks that he's so annoying. What happens if she warms up to him?
1. Clash

Do you know how weird it is to become an angel? Well I do. After my village was attack by the underworld, I was the last surviver. Then went into hiding. That was when Pit the angel found me. He took me to Skyworld, and now, I'M AN ANGEL! So anyway, my name is Flora. We were just hanging out in Skyworld waiting for our next mission.

"Hey Pit! You got any food?"

"I think so. Let's see...I have some donuts. Want some?"

"Sure." Then he tossed me a donut.

"Pit. Flora. You remember the last mission, right?" Palutena asked.

"Do you mean the one where we defeated Pandora and the Mirror of Truth broke when Pit kicked it and Dark Pit came out the other way? I remember." I said munching on my donut.

"Well your next mission is to find Dark Pit and defeat him."

"That shouldn't be hard. It's two vs one. What could go wrong?" Pit asked.

"Don't forget. The underworld army is going to strike too."

"When do we start?"

"Right now."

"Fine with me."

I went through my gear. I was trying to find my strongest weapon. The bullet blade! And it's really strong. I mean it.

"Let's go!" I shouted.

* * *

So, we went out the door and flew. Until Dark Pit ambushed Pit.

"Gah!"

They clashed until they broke apart. "Hey Pit! Focus on the on the Underworld Army. I'll handle Dark Pit overhere!" I shouted to Pit. "Roger that!" He replied. I kept on shooting him. "Are with the Underworld Army?! Is that why you are attacking us?!" Pit asked to Dark Pit?

"Are you an idiot? I just don't like someone looking like me." Dark Pit replied.

"What!? But you're a copy of me!"

"It's kinda hard to understand, but if you're a copy wouldn't you want to kill the real one?" I asked.

"Flora. Just keep shooting Pittoo." Palutena said.

"Uh, what?"

"Pittoo. As in Pit two. Pretty great nickname I came up with huh?"

"Uh, not as great as Darky, right?"

"How about Pitooey? Thats even better!"

"Would you guys SHUT UP?!" Darky said.

"Why would we listen to you? You're the enemy." I scoffed.

"Why you little-" I clashed with him and grabbed his arms.

"Not so tough now, Darky?" I snickered.

"Flora, the power of flight is running out in 30 seconds. I'm sorry. I have to cut the power of flight now." Palutena said.

"Wait what!?" I shouted but it was too late. She cut the power off. "Palutena!"

"Sorry Flora!" She apologized. "By the way, can you keep an eye on Pittoo?"

"Why would I do that?! He's the ENEMY!" I shouted in protest.

"Why not? I don't mind. It will give me a lot of time to beat her up." Darky said and flew us down.

"Wait what!?" I shouted.

* * *

We landed in a forest and he dropped me hard.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" I shouted.

"Didn't you say that I was you enemy?" He smirked.

"Shut up." I said picking myself up. "Well see you."

"Didn't Palutena said that you were supposed to keep an eye on me?"

"I don't have time to play with a replica like you."

"Look. Let me tell you this. Pit and I are connected. He dies, I die."

"Cool but weird." I said. Then I saw my old village.

"Home. Home is where it was destroyed."

I ran to find some food. When I got back, he was gone.

"Finally! Well, more food for me!" I said and was about to eat my donut until someone ate it.

"Hey! That was my donut!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Darky said.

"Grrr..."

"Flora?" Palutena asked. "I found out something about Pittoo."

"About him? Oh. You mean that him and Pit are connected. He told me already."

"Okay. Well, Pit already defeated this batch of enemies so I'm gonna pull you and Pittoo to Skyworld."

"Okay. That fine with- wait what!?" I shouted and we were pulled in with our food.


	2. The Food War of 2014

Why did Darky have to come here? Oh. I get it now. He just wants to beat me up! Ugh...Well, at least he's less likely to kill us now.

"Food. I need apples." I said.

"Shut up. You're acting like a food zombie right now." Darky said.

"Now the flawed repilca is talking. LIKE I CARE."

Then he threw ice cream at my face.

"Did you just throw that at her?" Pit asked nervously.

"Sure did, Pit-Stain." The darker half replied and I threw apples at him.

"Did you just-"

"I just did." I said.

Begin the food fight of 2014.

We threw a bunch of food at each other.

"What was that for!?" Darky shouted while throwing melons at me.

"YOU FUCKING STARTED IT YOU FAKE!" I shouted while throwing apples at him.

We threw apples, carrots, melons, strawberries, pizzas, whatever food we found until Palutena came in.

"What are you doing!?" She shouted.

"He started it!" I shouted. "He threw ice cream at me!"

"She threw apples at me!" Darky said.

"Can't you two get along for just one second?"

"No!" I said.

"I could but she won't let me." Darky said.

"Why would I get along with you, YOU'RE THE DARK HALF OF PIT!" I shouted.

"So? I'm just a copy."

"I want to fucking kill you so badly right now..." I mumbled and left to my room.


End file.
